


Sibling

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Changkyun had always wanted a younger sibling. So what if one day he woke up and his dream came true?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that family picture :p

“Oh Changkyunnie, you awake baby?” Kihyun greeted the 5 years old boy, normally the young father would run up to the kid to hug him but this time his arms were busy holding a baby. Changkyun rubbed his eyes before he walked closer and tried to look closer to the baby his father was holding and cooing for the past few minutes

“Who is he?” Changkyun finally asked

_Earlier that day…_

“Hyung!!! Please take care of my poor nephew just for today, I tried to find a one-day babysitter, but it is as hard as finding a boyfriend for myself, please please please, I don’t know who to ask other than you two! And I bet Changkyun would enjoy an extra company!” Minhyuk suddenly said when Hyunwoo just opened the door

“I – “

“Minjae-ya is that you baby? God what are you two doing talking outside like this, it’s cold, can’t you see the poor baby’s nose is red?!” Kihyun slapped his husband and Minhyuk before proceeding to take over Minjae from Minhyuk’s embrace”

“It’s a deal then! Thanks hyung! Kihyunnie! I’ll pick him up tonight! I NEED TO RUSH NOW BYEEE!!!” Minhyuk said before he ran away from the scene

“Did he just – “

“Yes, he just flew from his responsibility, I’ll explain to you inside” Hyunwoo said before he closed the door

And that was how the Son family ended up with 4 instead of 3 on that day, walking to the amusement park together. Initially Changkyun was delighted, he had been asking for younger sibling because he was bored by himself at home when both the parents were not around with him, so to find at least for one day he would have extra friend, the 4 years old boy was extremely happy. But it wasn’t for that long until he found that having a sibling meant he needed to share the love from his parents

“Appa, I want to be carried too” Changkyun whined when he noticed Hyunwoo was holding Minjae most of the time while Changkyun walking next to Kihyun hand was holding tight to his daddy

“Huh? But normally you would prefer to walk?” Kihyun said before his attention back to Minjae when the 2 years old boy suddenly sneezed “Minjae baby are you ok? See I told you we should’ve put extra layer on him! Are you cold baby?” Kihyun adjusted the boy’s beanie before he played with his chubby cheeks “You are so cute, unlike your uncle” Kihyun cooed, didn’t realize Changkyun was pouting next to him

And the misery of Changkyun continued until dinner and at that point of time Changkyun nearly cried, he watched how his parents were taking care of Minjae most of the time, he wanted to be fed too, but his daddy was busy feeding the baby, while his appa busy laughing at the expression Minjae gave when the food was not to his liking. Changkyun tried, but eventually he failed. The moment they reached their home, the toddler’s emotions were at its worst. He watched how his parents put Minjae to sleep first before him and that was when suddenly Changkyun burst out in tears. Kihyun ran to the toddler and scooped him up to his embrace

“Why baby why? Did you hit something?” Kihyun gently checking on his son’s body and sighed in relief when there was no injuries sighted, Hyunwoo walked to the scene exchanged look with his husband when Changkyun was still crying, they both shared the same worried look, Hyunwoo tried to talk to the toddler but still no words out from their son

“Did daddy do something wrong?” Kihyun asked when finally Changkyun stopped crying, they brought him to their bedroom and put him on their bed, didn’t want to disturb Minjae’s sleep. Changkyun looked down on his chubby fingers didn’t dare to look up

“Changkyunnie, what happened?” Hyunwoo asked sterner this time which nearly brought their toddler in tears again, Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo silently asking the older not to use the harsh tone

“You know we won’t scold you for doing nothing bad? You’ve been so good today Changkyunnie, and we are proud of you” Kihyun said while gently caressing Changkyun’s back

“No …” Changkyun finally opened his mouth

“No? Why not?” Hyunwoo asked this time

“Because… Because…” Changkyun looked at his parents looking for sign of anger, when he couldn’t find any of it he continued with his story “Because, for a moment just now I wish Minjae wasn’t around, because when Minjae is around appa and daddy are busy with him and I don’t like it, it makes me feel bad too” the toddler said honestly, he looked down again toying down with his fingers while the parents looked at each other finally understood of what happened. Hyunwoo sighed before he took Changkyun to his lap gently caressing the toddler’s hair

“You know that we both love you so much right?” Hyunwoo smiled when Changkyun nodded “Changkyunnie, when both of us are not around and we asked Minhyuk or Hyungwon uncle to take care of you do you miss us?” Hyunwoo asked gently

“I like them both, but I always miss you two, I feel sad when appa and daddy not around” Changkyun answered honestly

“That goes the same with Minjae, he is only 2 years old, and his parents is not around, that’s why we take care of him more because we don’t want him to feel sad too” Hyunwoo explained in a way his son could understand, he breathed in relief when Changkyun nodded finally understood the situation

“I’m sorry” Changkyun pouted

“Appa and daddy is sorry too if we make you upset today, and to make up for it, you can sleep with two of us tonight!” Kihyun suggested and the toddler grinned in delight

“Yay!” Changkyun kissed both of his parents before he jumped out of the bed to bring his dino plushie

“Cute” Hyunwoo said watching the toddler left their sight

“Well, glad that it wasn’t something serious” Kihyun sighed

“I still thought there would be a chance for us to – you know” Hyunwoo winked

“You pervert old man, there will be definitely no new baby if this is how Changkyun would react”

“We can always try again in the future” Hyunwoo said before he kissed Kihyun while Changkyun wasn’t around

_As long as it’s with you, I will always want a bigger family_

“Appa… Daddy… I don’t want a sibling - ever” Changkyun said when they were about to sleep that night


End file.
